A front axle case disposed on a working vehicle such as a tractor is supported by two front axle brackets. Two front axle brackets are attached to the front part of a body frame as with a working vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-126145 A, for example.
In the working vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-126145 A, a plurality of bolts are screwed in a plurality of fixing holes provided in the front part of a body frame and in a plurality of attaching holes opened at the right and the left ends of a front axle bracket, so that the front axle bracket is attached to the body frame.
In the working vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-126145 A, a plurality of bolts are screwed in a plurality of attaching holes provided in front of the fixing holes of the body frame and in a plurality of attaching hole formed in a front hitch, so that the front hitch is attached to the body frame.
In the working vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-126145 A, parts including the front axle bracket are separately attached to the body frame with bolts, so that a large number of bolts are required. For this reason, the working vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-126145 A requires a large number of parts.
In the working vehicle disclosed in JP 2012-126145 A, separate parts including the body frame, the front axle bracket and the front hitch are fastened with bolts, so that rigidity of the body frame may not be sufficiently secured when fastening force of the bolts varies.